dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Qwsp (New Earth)
Some time later, he returned to help Aquaman repel an invasion by the warlike Suvian conquerors. Qwsp relied upon Aquaman's aid when his twin brother, Quink, was manipulated into working for a nefarious pirate named Captain Slade. He managed to rescue Quink from Slade's control, but also ran afoul of the evil water sprite, Quirk. Qwsp managed to repel Quirk's attacks, but the villain would soon return to plague him anew. Shortly after a failed takeover of Atlantis by the rebel leader, Pomoxis, Quirk kidnapped Qwsp, as well as Aquaman, and held them prisoner on the water sprite homeworld (presumably a sub-section of the 5th Dimension). Quirk used a special device against Qwsp, which removed his magic powers. Aquaman eventually broke free of the prison and found a means to retore Qwsp's magic. Working together, they fought against the evil Quirk and his minions, and returned to Atlantis. In another adventure, Quisp aided Aquaman and Aqualad in saving Queen Mera, the ruler of an alien dimension, from an ambitious warlord known as Leron. Soon after, he departed Atlantis and returned to the 5th Dimension. Years passed, until one day Qwsp decided to return to Earth to visit his old friends. Upon arriving, he discovered that Aquaman's personality had altered dramatically. He was more grim, and more violent than the Sea King that Qwsp remembered. Emulating his old friend, Qwsp altered his own personality to match. This alteration caused Qwsp to become darker and more malevolent, and in so doing, he initiated a battle between the powerful Genie princes, Yz and Lkz. Yz and Lkz fought one another using the Earth as their battleground. Captain Marvel and the JLA member Green Lantern traveled to the 5th Dimension where they petitioned a council of imps to take action against Qwsp. Recognizing that Earth was the favored playground of their fellow imp, Mister Mxyzptlk, the other denizens of the 5th Dimension labored to save Earth, or else Mxyzptlk might never leave the 5th Dimension ever again. They came to Earth and cornered Qwsp, forcing him to speak his name backwards (the means by which to spirit an imp back to their native realm). For inciting a war between the Princes and endangering the Earth (article 173 of 5th Dimensional law), the imps sentenced Qwsp to "1 million infinities in an 8-dimensional maze". He continued to be imprisoned there until the Specter threw Jakeem Thunder and Thunderbolt into the fith dimension. En route they crashed into Qwsp's prison. Qwsp was able to take over Jakeem's body and start a war in the fifth dimension. With the help of Mister Terrific, Hourman, Stargirl, Shocko and Saradin, Thunderbolt confronted Jakeem. Saradin figured out that Jakeem was inhabited by a 5th dimensional being and pulled him out of Jakeem. Saradin then bound Qwsp to his capsule of life's blood and escaped with his new Djinn. -80 | Powers = Qwsp can wield mystical energy for a wide variety of supernatural effects. | Abilities = Qwsp can breathe and survive under water for extended periods of time. | Strength = Qwsp's strength level is sufficient enough to allow him to survive the ocean depths, making him stronger than the average human, but his strength level is less than that of the average adult Atlantean. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * "Quisp" is the phonetic spelling of Qwsp's name. The denizens of the 5th Dimension do not use common vowels in their names. | Trivia = * Qwsp's physical appearance resembles the bald, pink-skinned mascot of the General Mills cereal also known as Quisp. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Qwsp | Links = }} Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Imps